1. Field
Certain aspects of the present disclosure generally relate to wireless communications and, more particularly, to a method and an apparatus for simplified decoding in multiple-input multiple-output (MIMO) systems and non-MIMO systems.
2. Background
A MIMO receiver with interference cancellation and maximum a posteriori decoding comprises a hardware element to gather log-likelihood ratio (LLR) information of transmitted bits, such as the minimum mean square error (MMSE) equalization block with LLR look-up table (LUT) or the Joint LLR (JLLR) detection block and any of its simplified versions such as the Max-Log Maximum a posteriori (MLM) decoding. In an exemplary case of two simultaneously transmitted independent data streams, one data stream can be typically decoded using an MMSE equalizer with adapted weights, which can be preceded by an interference cancellation of another data stream.
Two different decoding solutions can be distinguished in practice: the MMSE equalization with LLR LUT followed by another MMSE equalization with LLR LUT, and the JLLR decoding (or any of its simplified versions) followed by the MMSE equalization with LLR LUT. However, computational complexity, implementation cost and processing latency of both schemes can be prohibitively high.
Therefore, there is a need in the art for decoding scheme based on interference cancellation that has lower implementation cost and smaller processing latency, preferably with little or no adverse effect on error rate performance.